And the lies just won't stop slipping
by sarah1317
Summary: Miley and Jake were doing great then he said something that Miley took the wrong way will Lily and Oliver relaize what Jake really said in time or will the Jiley relationship be gone forever?
1. Tester Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

_And the record won't stop skipping  
And the lies just won't stop slipping_

"Boy is that ever right" thought Miley as she sat in her room. She was currently listening to Fall Out Boys' "I've got a Dark Alley and a bad idea that says you should shut your mouth(summer song)" one of her favorite songs.

"Knock knock, You in there Miley?" she heard a voice that sounded oh too familiar.

"Yeah but i don't want to talk to you" she said

Who is Miley talking too? Review and the first chapter will be (this is just a tester preview too see if anyone is interested)


	2. Miley's side of the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana sadly although I wish I did

_Miley's POV_

_And the record won't stop skipping  
And the lies just won't stop slipping_

"Boy is that ever right," thought Miley as she sat in her room. She was currently listening to Fall Out Boys' "I've got a Dark Alley and a bad idea that says you should shut your mouth (summer song)" one of her favorite songs.

"Knock knock, You in there Miley?" she heard a voice that sounded oh too familiar.

"Yeah but I don't want to talk to you" she said as Jake walked through the door.

"Miley you got to let me explain"

"What you said you love me but you didn't mean it!" She practically screamed at him

"I didn't say what you think I said" Jake started buy Miley but in

"What that you love me you didn't mean that?!"

"No not that! The part about not meaning it-" But Miley cut him off again

" I don't know it I trust you Jake! I love you but I can't trust you! I think you should leave." I said with tears running down my face.

"Miley no I…"

"My friend asked you to leave"

She heard a voice chime in. It was Lily with Oliver right behind her.

"Fine but" Jake started

"Jake I can't handle this right now just leave"

"Sweetie what happened?" Lily asked after Jake had left

"We were on the beach and it was perfect" I started "he said he loved me and I said it back to him! It was great " Tears were now all over my face

"Here" Lily said as she handed me a tissue box

"Thanks" I replied wiping away my mascara-tinted tears "You know I really should get water proof mascara" I said trying to change the topic. "do you know where-

"Miley story" Lily said giving me the I-know-you-to-well-for-you-to-avoid-this-topic-look

"Okay Okay" I said finally caving in "After that he said he was going to go get a smoothie so he went. Then Amber and Ashley started heading my way so I decided that I was going to go get a smoothie to (A/N I wouldn't want to deal with them either) and that's when I heard Jake say "Yeah I told Miley but I didn't mean it"

"Then what happened?"

"Then he turned around and I ran and now you are all caught up." I said burying my head into my hands

"Aw come here" Lily said giving me a big bear hug

"Hey what happened to Oliver?"

Where's Oliver? The sooner you review the sooner I get the next chapter up!

Special Thanks to:

I-Luv-Starbucks and 200hannahfan4ever002 for the reviews on my tester chapter


	3. Jake's Side of the story

Meanwhile with Smoken 'Oken

"Hey wait up" I said as I ran after Jake

"What you want to beat me up?" Jake questioned

"No I wanna hear your side of the story .And they call me the donut" I said mumbling the last part

"What did you say?"

"Nothing so whats your side of the story?"

"Okay so after I went to get a smoothie a bunch of guys came up and said "did you tell Miley yet" and then one idiot asked If I meant it." Jake explained "so I said yeah I told her and of course I meant it! What do you think I would say "Yeah I told Miley but I didn't mean it"

"And that's what Miley heard"

"Yeah I guess-Look If you think im lying ask Josh-or-Rico-or even Jackson-they were all there!" Jake told Oliver

"Look I believe you we just have to get Miles to believe you as well"

"That's gonna be tough"

"It's okay I've got a plan"

**Alright review time! First 3 people to figure out who sings the song that the title of this story is from gets a preview of the next chapter! **

**Special Thanks to Carelys and i-Luv-starbucks for the reviews**


	4. Surprises and Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**Ok so here is the ages:**

**Miley/Lily/Oliver/etc.: 22**

**Jackson:24**

On with the story:

"Hey Jackson" Lily said as she saw Jackson enter her and Miley's house. (It's the same house Miley and Lily just live in it now)

"Hey whats wrong with Miles?"

"She overheard part of something that Jake said and got really upset."

"Oh" was the only response from Jackson "I just stoped by to say hi but I got run. K?"

"Yeah I'll see you later."

The Next Morning

"Hey Bud"Robby Ray said

"Dad!" Miley yelled as she ran down the stairs and into his arms as Lily stood there smiling. "You had something to do with this didn't you?" She said looking at Lily who was just now waking up and walking down the stairs

"Ohh look chocolate chip pancakes!" Miley just rolled her eyes "Hey how come you didn't wake me up?"

"I tried and you said No No don't make me its evil I tell you pure evil"

"I did not"

"Oh yeah you did" Miley said pulling out her phone "cause I recorded it" She said showing Lily the video

"Wow that was weird" Lily said

"Your telling me, what do you wanna do today?"

"I'm have plans at noon but after that I'm free."

"With who?" Miley questioned

"Oliver."

"Why wasn't I invited?" Whoops shouldn't have said that

"Oh becasue it's a surprise for you were planning"

"Fine" She said giving me a suspsious look

**Well thats it for this chapter...Anyone who sumited Fall out Boy as their guess were right!**

**200hannahfan4ever002  
thanks-pete-for-the-mmrs**

**I-Luv-Starbucks**

**All got it right! But im changing it a little could you three send me your names (I can use your pen names if you prefer that) and I'll add you into the story!**

**Poll:**

**Do you want Jake and Miley to be together by the end?**

**A)Yes**

**B) No she should be with Oliver**

**C) No she should be single**

**D)No she should be with someone totally differnt.**

**Review and you might be added into the story!**


	5. Rico's

Chapter 5- At 12'oclock Beach with Oliver and Lily

Oliver's POV

"Hey" I said man does she look gorgeous

"Hey so what's the plan?"Lily asked

"Okay so we get Rico to hand over the security tape from yesterday, show it to Miles-and problem solved.

"Let's go ask Rico then." Lily responded

Rico's

"No not gonna happen nada non never in a million years-"

"Okay we get it" Oliver said as him and Lily turned away "Now what"

"Time to call in reinforcements"

"Who?"

**Sorry again for the really short chapter but, the good news is that the next one is already written and should be posted by Wednesday by the latest! Thanks to all who reviewed and keep a look out for the next chapter of "And the lies just won't stop slipping"**


	6. Dolly!

Chapter 6- Dolly!

"Hi Dolly!"

"Hi Lily I heard there was a tape snatching mission you needed me for"

"Yep" Lily said

"Okay then lets get started!"

Later at Rico's

"Aw Lil, your pants are a little short" Oliver said

"Well there from 8 years ago what do you expect you donut?!" Lily answered

"Okay enough heres the plan, we go in I distract, Lily finds the tape and Oliver" Dolly started

"Yeah"

"Don't do anything stupid"

"Ok- Hey!" Oliver said as Lily laughed

So they went in and to there surprise.. No one was there...

(After Dolly and Lily come out)

"Got it" Lily said

"Okay now let's find the spot and show it to Miley" Oliver Said

"Alright lets go"

"Wait"Dolly said "The only VCR is at Lily's which is also Miley's place"

"Oh I got it! Dolly take her shopping while me and Lily watch the tape" Oliver said

"Wow that was actually smart Oliver" Lily said to Oliver as he just rolled his eyes.

Later at Lily's and Miley's

"Okay I found it" Oliver screamed

"You found the part"

"No Lily I'm lying...Geez just kidding"

"Okay let me see it"

So they watched the tape little did they know that Miley saw the whole thing as well.

"What's this?" Miley asked

""Uh you know what I'm not gonna lie to you, it's a tape from when Jake said that, I wanted to know if he was telling me the truth" Oliver answered

"Well, was he"

"Yeah he was and I know-"Lily started

"Thanks guys, I really do love Jake. I just don't know how to make it right."

"I got an idea" Lily said...

**Ah two chapters in one day! The next few are written I just don't know when they will be posted because I have a dance competition next weekend so I have a really hectic schedule for this week.**

**Im hoping I can get this story posted and finished by May 21****st**** but I don't know If I can because of dance and school.**

**Good news is that the full story is written and if I get enough responses by my final chapter...There will be a sequel!**

**Even more good news the Red Sox's won today (sorry to anyone who is a Yankee fan) so im in a pretty good mood-hence the reason for two chapters posted in under an hour!**

**So review!**


	7. Plan2 And I Love Yous

**Sorry for not updateing in a while but here's the new chapter...Thanks to all who review!**

"Everyone got the plan?" Lilly asked

"Yeah just how come I don't ever get to do anything else except 'don't do anything stupid'?" Oliver asked

"Handcuffs" Miley and Lilly both answered

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey you're Jake Ryan right?" Dolly asked

"Yeah thats me" Jake answered

"My goddaughter loves you."

"I get that a lot"

"No REALLY LOVES you"

"Okay"

"Just wait here okay? Please?" Dolly asked

"Allright"

2 Mins. Later

**Jakes thoughts**: Why am I still here. I'll have to tell Miley about this-wait Miley isn't talking to me...

"Jake heres my god daughter Miley." I spun around it couldn't be...

"Miley"

"Hi" She answered

"I'll just leave you two alone." Dolly said

**With Oliver and Lilly**

"I should just tell her" Oliver thought out loud. "Yeah I'll just tell Lilly I love her"

"YOU LOVE ME!?" Lilly asked

"I said that out loud?" Oliver asked

"Yeah"

"Oh well I might as well be honest-I love you-I have fro a while." Oliver said

"I love you to"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Then..."

"Just kiss me already you donut" Lilly said as the sealed it with a kiss.

**With Jake and Miley**

"So" Jake said

"Look I'm sorry, I overreacted I saw the tape and realized how much I miss you everyday not talking to you-----------" Miley said but was cut off with Jake lips crashing against hers.

"I Missed you too" Jake said

"I love you Jake"

"I love you too Miley"

"Lets go find Oliver and Lilly"

"K"

"OH MY GOD!" Miley screamed "You guys are dating?"

"Yeah I guess we are" Lily said

"Yeah!!!!!!!!!" Miley screamed as Jake covered his ears "Sorry sweetie!"

"YOU GUYS ARE BACK TOGETHER!" Lilly screamed "Sorry"

Everyone cracked up

"Well my work here is done then" Dolly said

"Thank you so much Aunt Dolly!" Miley said

"No problem sweetie"

And they lived happily ever after or did they?

**That's it for right now but keep an eye out for my new HSM story: Chemicals React, my OTH story Runaway Love and the sequel to this which has yet to be named. So if anyone has idea's please let me know! Thanks to all who read and reviewed this story!**


	8. New Story Ideas

**NEW STORY IDEAS:**

**1. Sequel to "And the lies just won't stop slipping" Meet up with the crew 6 months after the story ends. Is Jiley and Loliver still together? And what about Jackson? Or Robbie Ray? And what happened to Rico? Find out in the sequel. Love-One Tree Hill. Song Fic based on OTH and the song Runaway Love by Ludacris ft. Mary J. Blige**

**Lisa-Peyton**

**Nicole-Brooke**

**Erica-Haley**

**3.Chemicals React-High School Musical**

**It's Prom time! What happens at their senior prom stays at their senior prom right???? Or does it? What happens when things happen to our favorite couples when their trapped in a hotel for 3 weeks after prom due to a storm? Read to find out.**

**4.Rockstar-Hannah Montana**

**Jiley Based-We all know that Jake likes Miley and Miley likes Jake. So what is Miley thinking when shes in school with the Zombie Slayer? Read and you'll know.**

**5.One in a million-One Tree Hill**

**A two Shot-One Naley one Leyton.**

**6.What goes around comes around-High School Musical**

**Zeek cheated on Sharpay and now shes moved on and he has too. The thing is though Zeek's girl is cheating on him! When he goes crawling back to Sharpay-She doesn't seem to care-BUT she is also harboring a secret. What is it?**

**7.What hurts the most-Hannah Montana**

**Loliver Story. He's always loved her and now it may be to late. Especially since its her engagment party. Song Fic to Rascal Flats What Hurts the Most.**

**8.Everything back but you-Hannah Montana**

**Moliver Story-He cheated on her and she find out. But he claims he didn't. Did Oliver really cheat on Miley or was the missing "E" on the postcard just a misstake?**

**9.You and Me together-Hannah Montana**

**Miley and her mom before Hannah Montana **

**Vote for you're favorites in order. The one with the most votes will be posted first-Voting Ends July 3rd!**


	9. New Story Ideas Part 2

**Outside Looking In: Hannah Montana**

Basically Lilly likes Oliver but he doesn't like her back. In the end Oliver starts liking Lilly but won't admit it.

Slipped Away-One Tree Hill

Lucas dies in a car crash. How will Peyton Haley Nathan and the kids all handle it?

For You I Will: Hannah Montana

Oliver has always loved her but would never tell her. Would I trip to Europe change their lives forever? Loliver!

**Teardrops on my guitar: Hannah Montana**

Lilly's always liked Oliver, but she's never told him. Oliver says he's in love...with Sarah. Lilly tries to hide the fact that she likes her and tries to convince Oliver Sarah's not the one.

**Just So You Know: One Tree Hill**

Brooke about Lucas-She Loves him even though she shouldn't. He broke her heart once before and she's not so sure she's willing to risk it again.

**Used To:High School Musical**

One Shot-Zeekpay She's a drama queen and he's a wildcat. What happens when the picture perfect couple is torn apart? Can they get things back to how they used to be?

**Good Ridance (Time Of Your Life) Hannah Montana:**

One Shot based on the Green Day Song. It's Graduation and they've been through the good and the bad. Can they pull together one last time for a memory they'll never forget?

**Baby It's You-Zoey 101:**

They were meant to be they just didn't know it. Zoey/Chase.

**Speechless High School Musical:**

Chaylor: She fell Head over heels and he dreams about her.

**Dirty Little Secret: Zoey 101:**

Chase is keeping something from everyone-including Zoey. Zoey/Chase.

**U+Ur Hand:High School Musical**

4 girls-one bar- A LOT of despreate guys. One Shot about the HSM girls.

**Ok so heres the deal. I'll take the last chapters results with this chapters results and tally them. Then I'll take the top 5 stories and have you guys pick the order of which they come out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Schedule for the stories:

Ok you guys voted and the ones that you voted for the most will be out sooner. However all stories will be out before September 1st hopefully.

So here you go:

Tuesday July 17th: **Rockstar** Chapter 1

Friday July 20th **Sequel to And the lie won't stop slipping **Chapter1

Friday July 20th **Rockstar **Chapter 2

Saturday July 21st **Chemical's React **Chapter 1

Saturday July 21st **Good Riddance** Chapter 1

Sunday July 22nd **Everything Back But You** Chapter 1

Sunday July 22nd **You And Me Together** Chapter 1

Tuesday July 24th Update of Everything

Wednesday July 25th **What Hurts the Most **Chapter 1

Thursday July 26th **Out Side Looking **In Chapter 1

Friday July 27th **Just So You Know **Chapter 1

Tuesday July 31st Update of Everything

Wednesday August 1st **What Goes Around Comes Around **Chapter 1

Thursday August 2nd **One In A Million **Chapter 1

Saturday August 4th **For You I Will **Chapter 1

Monday August 6th **Teardrops On My Guitar **Chapter 1

Tuesday August 7th Update of Everything

Wednesday August 8th **Used To **Chapter 1

Thursday August 9th** Speechless** Chapter 1

Saturday August 11th **Dirty Little Secret **Chapter 1

Sunday August 12th **U and Ur Hand **Chapter 1

Tuesday August 14th Update Of Everything

Thursday August 16th **Slipped Away **Chapter 1

Tuesday August 21st All Updated

Thursday August 23rd **Runaway Love **Chapter 1

Tuesday August 28th All Updated

Friday August 31st **Baby It's You**.

Thank You to all who voted! Hopefully you will read the stories! The dates aren't permeant I hope to get all stories out earlier then planned but as of now these are the release dates!

Contest: Submit your title ideas for the sequel to And The Lies...and you could have your title win. All entries must be received by Thursday the 19th. Thanks!

Also All stories will have a movie poster so keep your eyes out for those. They will be in my profile!


End file.
